Sailor Crystal
by WhiteWinterStar
Summary: Long ago, in the time of the Silver Millennium, there was a guardian of the Silver Crystal. She was known as Sailor Crystal. When this final Scout at last awakens, how will she deal with her new role? How will she keep her identity as a Sailor Scout secret from a younger sister who is in love with the team? * Takes place during the R arc*
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea forever.  
****But if you have any suggestions,  
****feel free to share!  
It will mix the anime and manga storylines.  
****I love feedback!**

The Legendary Silver Crystal was a sacred artifact of the moon kingdom. It was the moon queen's most powerful weapon and a symbol of the royal family.

But what most people don't know is that the crystal itself had a guardian. Her duties were similar to those of  
Helios on Earth.

It was her job to make sure that the Silver Crystal stayed in the hands of either the moon queen or princess, for many attempted to steal it. In times of peace, she would act as a vassal to the moon queen, carrying messages to the other kingdoms.

Her life force was linked to the Silver Crystal. She even had a shard of the crystal stuck in her forehead, taken from it's center.

She was the one who would keep watch over the Moon Kingdom if it's queen was unable. She could not use the power of the Crystal herself, but the guardian could sense where the Crystal was and when it was being used. If she was near, she could help the Moon queen to use the Crystal. Neither the guardian or whoever was using the Crystal were able to fight at full strength without the other.

For all intensive purposes, she was just like a Sailor Scout.

She was known as Sailor Crystal. And she was a formidable warrior. They say that with her special flute alone, she could face the toughest foes. It is also said that with the same instrument, she could also play a melody so sweet that the very birds would stop to listen.

But one thousand years ago, Sailor Crystal lost all her powers. This guardian's spirit was shattered at the end of the Silver Millennium, when the Legendary Silver Crystal was split into seven. For a time, Sailor Crystal ceased to exist.

By some miracle, she was reincarnated, even though her soul was not in it's right order.

One thousand years later, Sailor Moon, along with the Scouts, returned the Crystal to it's rightful form. This was when Sailor Crystal began to awaken.

In the body of a fourteen-year-old girl named Sora.

And so our story begins.

* * *

_"Find them...you must find the others...find them, or all the universe shall be lost to the darkness." the strange voice whispered, sounding desperate. " You must be quick. They are closer than you think."_

_"What do you mean? Find who? How?" I cried out. I couldn't see anything except for the moon and stars far above. Unless the moon was talking to me, I had no idea who the voice was._

_"You must do this...YOU MUST!" the voice commanded. Then everything dissolved._

I shot up in my bed, gasping for air. I had been having dreams like that one for the past two weeks. Most spoke of those 'others' or something about a 'Legendary Silver Crystal'. Sometimes I was visiting various kingdoms. The lack of sleep brought on by these dreams made me unable to concentrate on most things.

"Something must be wrong with me...If this goes on, I'll be worse off than Usagi!" The blonde girl had seemed unusually distracted as of late. She hardly hung out with her old friends anymore, and was constantly running off to the Cherry Hill Temple. I mean, that had started a while ago, but now something was really off. I always got the chills when walking by her.

I glanced at my clock. _At least I won't be late for class._ There were three hours before school began!

There was no hope for me getting back to sleep, so I decided to do a little maintenance on my flute. I loved the instrument, and had been playing since I was a toddler. The one I had now was solid silver, professional grade, and I took good care of it.

Before long, it was late enough for me to begin getting ready.

I stripped off my pajamas and put on my school uniform, a blue and red ensemble belonging to Tenth District Junior High.

My calf-length dark purple I put into my customary style: a plain braid. And before you ask, _yes_, it is my natural color, and yes, it really is that long. (freaky, right?) I made sure my straight bangs covered the red bump on my forehead. I wasn't sure what it was - a mosquito bite, possibly - but it was freaking me out, and giving me headaches. Sometimes, it felt like the bump was going to make my head explode.

"Kiko! Wake up!" I hit my little sister's door on my way downstairs. Dad would be at work already, the same as Mom. They both worked at a nearby hospital. Both had probably left while I was playing with my flute.

Mom had made breakfast earlier and left some for both Kiko and I, with a plastic wrap covering. While I was eating mine, Kiko came down. She had done something insane with her hair. "Um, kid, what'd you do with your hair?"

"It's like Sailor Moon!" She squeaked, grinning. I frowned. All I could see was a tangled, eight-year-old mess of blonde fluff. My sister was always trying to emulate Sailor Moon. She was seriously obsessed with her and the Scouts. They were cool, but sometimes Kiko's devout admiration annoyed me.

"Let me fix it..."

By the time I had tamed Kiko's wild mane, it was time to go. Grabbing my iPod and flute case, I shoved Kiko out the door. I walked her to the bus stop and continued on my way.

Walking ahead of me a ways was Ami the brain, and one of Usagi's new pals. She seemed to be talking into something that wasn't a cell phone... "I understand, but neither Rei or I could find anything wrong. We don't know where she comes from, but, Usagi, just keep an eye on her. Those people wanted Chibiusa and the Silver Crystal, so they're probably our enemies..."

The words 'Silver Crystal' almost made me stop in my tracks. Could Ami have something to do with...no. It was probably just a coincidence.

I tried to ignore what I had just heard and listened to my favorite band, Hedley. They sang in English, so I didn't always get every word, but whatever. I kept the earbuds in as I got to school, the music still playing while I sat at my desk.

Literally one second before the final bell rang, Usagi rushed into the classroom, panting. I laughed to myself.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, but I kept getting those strange vibes from Usagi. It wasn't _her, _but...Maybe something near her? I didn't know.

Out of habit, my feet headed for the band room. Then I remembered music club didn't meet after school today. _Dang it...so I brought you for nothing._ I glared at my flute.

"Eh, I'll go to the park or something. It's such a nice day..." I said to myself. _Maybe I could even practice there or something... _Kiko usually enjoyed her after-care, so I could leave her there for a while.

Again blasting my music_,_ I walked through the crowded streets. They were full of people, no matter what day of the week. Kids wearing uniforms were scattered among business types, mothers with children, the occasional homeless person, and various others.

I finally reached the semi-calm oasis that was the park. Children rushed by, playing various games.

Before I could go and find myself a nice shady spot, I noticed a commotion. Several people were gathered around a street vendor. I could hear the seller from where I stood. "Come! Our fabulous wind chimes will play such a pretty song, all your friends will want one! Half price, today only!"

_Pretty song, eh? Let's see._ I walked over. The crowd was full of people holding out money in the classic cartoon style. The vendors turned out to be two women. One had short, green hair and a smug expression. The other had black hair sticking out at all angles...something about that one made me shiver, but the other customers seemed to love her. She was the one selling the chimes.

Their wares were fantastic, I admit. Some were glass, some were metal, and some were rainbow colored or had little figurines on them. The sound they were making reminded me of chirping birds. I smiled. The sounds were so calming, so sweet...I'd buy one for my house! Maybe it could even help Kiko on stormy nights - she hates thunder.

"They're so pretty! I want one!" A shrill child's voice announced.

"I don't have any money, Chibiusa. Mom won't give me my allowance for another week!" Usagi? I looked up from the table. Sure enough, there was the blonde odango. She was with a small child with similar buns - though they were _pink_ - who had to go on her tiptoes to see the wind chimes.

"Yeah, right, I bet you spent it on food!"

The way that the kid spoke to Usagi surprised me. I watched as they descended into a pointless argument. Then it hit me - Usagi had called the girl Chibiusa, right? Ami had been talking about her earlier...weren't people after the kid? _I wonder why..._

_Oh, whatever. It's none of my business anyway._ I discarded the thought. One of the wind chimes had caught my eye; it was made of rainbow colored glass.

I reached for it, intending to buy. But as soon as my fingers made contact with the multicolored surface, it was as if someone had shocked me. I staggered back with a yelp, clutching my hand.

_What _was_ that? It was way too strong for static! _There was something wrong with those wind chimes. Nobody else seemed to be affected the way I had been, but that didn't mean something wasn't up. My head began to hurt; that red bump was giving me a headache again.

Then I noticed something. All the people crowded around the vendor's table, as well as those who had already bought something, were starting to waver. Some had already fallen to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, no...no, no, no..." I'd heard stories on the news about strange occurrences like this. Nobody knew who caused them, and nobody except the Sailor Scouts could stop them. Chaos was about to begin. And I was right in the middle of it.

I noticed Usagi and the child, Chibiusa, were still standing. "Come on, we've got to run!"

The green haired woman laughed. "There's no escaping us. We will have your energy, and we will take this Crystal Point!"

"Sora! Come with me! You have to get out!" Usagi screamed. I ran over to her, but when I was almost there, something shot behind me. I whipped around.

"There's no use...Melodius, after them!" The green haired woman said.

With a cackle, the black haired one began to transform. Into what, I didn't find out, because I was running. I headed towards the wooded area of the park.

Chibiusa and Usagi were close behind. After a moment, I ducked into a bush. The leaves rustled behind me as Chibiusa climbed in.

"Shh." I said, "We can't let them - wait, where's Usagi?"

The child's eyes grew wide. "I don't know! It must have got her!"

_Crap, crap, crap!_ _This is NOT good..._ "Stay here. I'll go help." Whatever was happening, I couldn't leave Usagi out there alone. It wouldn't be right.

Suddenly, there was a stabbing pain in my forehead. I gasped. Something was happening...

I attempted to ignore it, and pushed my way out of the hiding place. There were violent crashing sounds coming from up ahead.

I headed towards the noises. Through the last few trees, I saw five girls fighting a crazy looking monster equipped with what looked like a bunch of instruments.

_The Sailor Scouts! But wait, where's...she must be hiding._Though my little sister was the more obvious Moonie, I also had an admiration for them. The chance to watch them...it was amazing.

The thing was green-skinned, had black hair like so many tentacles, was clothed in black, and had many, many instruments attached to it.

Mars and Jupiter attacked the monster simultaneously, each from the opposite side. They hardly grazed the monster, however. They just trimmed it's tentacle hair.

"You'll pay for that!" It screeched.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon yelled. "I won't have you hurting my friends! Moon sc - ah!"

The monster had begun to play one of it's instruments. The _sound _of it...It hurt my ears. My headache escalated.

But that was nothing compared to what the Scouts were going through. Most of them were on the ground - the sound must be paralyzing them or whatever. Sailor Moon was on her knees.

_This is bad...this is BAD. If they can't fight this, then..._

The monster cackled and banged on a drum it produced from nowhere. The soundwave, directed at the leader of the Scouts, blasted her back. She hit the ground not two feet away from where I was hiding. Half of her brooch had been broken off somehow. I saw a glittering, glowing crystal inside.

The bump on my forehead pulsed. I heard Sailor Moon's friends calling for her, but I couldn't make sense of it because of the monster and her nightmare music. The thing was slowly advancing. If it came closer, it would find me. If I ran, it would hear me.

My only choice was to try and wake up Sailor Moon. She might be able to stop it..._At least, that's what I hope she can do._

I pushed out into the open.

"Oh, another one? Hah! It makes no difference. You'll soon be dead anyway!" The monster laughed.

My forehead pulsed again. "Wake up! Sailor Moon! You've got to! Come on, everyone needs you!" All I got from the odango was a moan.

The monster had almost reached us. I shook Sailor Moon's shoulders. Still nothing. As I was reaching to grab her chin and shake her head or something, my arm brushed the crystal on her brooch.

A shockwave went through my body. My forehead felt as if something was stabbing it from the inside. I felt liquid - blood - drip down my face. My hands flew to my forehead.

And that's when everything exploded.

**Da-na-na-na-naaaaa!  
Review and tell me what you think!  
In the next chapter, I'll write out Sora's first transformation,  
So you guys can read what I've thought up.  
But I'll only do that once.  
Review, favorite, alert, whatever!  
Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't been paying attention to FF lately...  
I'm sorry. My life has been pretty busy.  
My school had our play, and I was always at rehearsals.  
But that's no excuse.  
I want to make it clear that Sora has a FLUTE. I'll edit that later...  
Here we go!**

I was lifted off the ground. Two beams of light shot out from my forehead: A vertical silver one and a horizontal lilac one. They turned until my entire body was encased in a gray and purple sphere. I heard a voice, like the one in my dream from last night.

_Sailor Crystal...you have found them...but you have not truly awakened yet...you have a long way to go..._

The voice disappeared, and so did my clothes. My body started giving off the same light that encased me. _Crazy!_ Then, suddenly, I was clothed in what looked like a Sailor Scout uniform. The sphere of light burst open, and my feet touched the ground. Instinctively, I raised my now-gloved hand and in a flash, a fancy looking flute appeared. I grabbed it.

All of it took less than ten seconds.

I didn't have time to inspect my new outfit, as Mercury shouted, "Sora! Watch out!"

I turned towards the monster. The creature threw what looked like a cymbal at my head, and I barely ducked in time to avoid it. The thing cackled.

"So, you think one more scout can defeat me? Ha! I'll show you! Take this!" It hurled a drumstick with a pointed edge at my head, but again, it missed.

_Play it...play the Crystal Melody..._The same voice told me. I looked at the flute in my hand, and once again, instinct took over. I looked straight at the monster and raised the instrument to my lips.

"Crystal Melody, sound!" I shouted, then played a short, fierce tune on the flute. Silver light shot from me to the monster. The monster let out a screech as it dissolved.

I stared at the black spot where the monster had been a moment ago. "What just...what did I just..." Suddenly, I was incredibly tired. I heard a voice from far away, but I couldn't seem to answer.

I fell to the ground and passed out.

_I felt a gentle warmth. I could see soft, burning orange light. The light gave me peace...it made me feel safe and strong. But then something happened. It felt like there was an explosion. The light turned malignant and dangerous. I tried to cry out in alarm, but I couldn't make a sound._

_Then I saw something...something silver-colored...and the peace returned._

I gasped and found myself awake. I was lying on someone's futon. I sat up. didn't recognize the room...but I knew the five faces looking at me.

"Wh-where am I? What happened?" I sat up and felt a stabbing pain in my forehead. "Ah!"

"You are a Sailor Scout, Sora. Sailor Crystal." That voice sounded out of place, and I couldn't find the source until...

"Holy crap! A talking cat?" I stared at the furry black creature who had undeniably just spoken,

"Yes. My name is Luna."

"No way...No way! How can I even be a Scout? And Sailor Crystal? What's that supposed to mean? How come the other Scouts are named after planets and I'm -"

"Are you going to keep freaking out or just listen to what Luna knows?" One of Usagi's friends - Rei - scolded.

"I...I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in. Where am I, anyway?"

"My temple" Rei said again. _Oh. She _is_ wearing miko robes. That makes sense._ "Makoto carried you here after you passed out and returned to normal."

The girl from my school gave a friendly wave and smile.

"We don't know the whole story of your power. It began before even our time." A new, male voice spoke. I saw a white cat with a crescent like Luna's. _Sure, another talking cat. Why not?_

Luna took up the story. She began by telling me about the Silver Millennium and how we had all been reincarnated from then. Afterwards she continued, "All of you need to listen." The black cat said to the other girls. "We didn't tell you about the history of Sailor Crystal before because we hadn't found her. But now you all should know.

"More than one thousand years before the destruction of Silver Millennium, there was another planet and another guardian. This was when Queen Serenity was a mere baby."

Artemis began speaking. "Nobody knows the name of that planet or it's guardian anymore. But long story short, an evil power poisoned this planet. Before then, the kingdoms didn't help each other, so this planet had no backup. The enemy was strong and brutal. Almost all of the members of that kingdom were destroyed - all but the princess, the Sailor Guardian of the planet."

Luna took up the story. "With her planet, the source of her power, destroyed, the princess would soon die. But one kingdom took pity on the princess - the kingdom of the moon. The previous queen took the very heart of her greatest treasure, the Legendary Silver Crystal, and fused it onto the princess's body. Her form as a guardian was transformed, because it was no longer her old planet which she was bound do protect - now it was the Silver Crystal, and through it, the moon. This girl would become Sora's mother - at least, mother of the Sora back then. Because of this tragedy, the solar system entered an agreement: The inner planet princesses would be loyal to the moon, and the outer princesses would protect the solar system from invaders."

"When the Crystal was lost, so was Sailor Crystal. By some miracle, she was reborn. We suspect you awoke so much later because the Silver Crystal was only recently found." Artemis finished.

I was quiet for a moment. _My home was destroyed? I...think I..._ There was a vague sense of something in my mind, but it vanished with a stabbing pain. "Why do I have such a headache?" I asked.

"Look in his mirror." Minako - was that her name? - handed me a small hand mirror. I brought it to my face. I looked tired, my violet hair everywhere. But wait...did they mean the red bump? I brushed my bangs aside with a hand, then froze.

In the center of my forehead, just above my eyes, where the red bump had been...there was...a crystal? Yes, there was a small, diamond-shaped crystal stuck to me. "Holy shit! What is this - is this the piece of that Silver Crystal?"

"Yep!" Usagi answered. "This means you're one of us now, Sora! Welcome to the team!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I never agreed to any of this. And how am I going to explain it to my family?"

"None of our parents know." Rei answered. "And none of us had a choice, either. You'll get used to it after a while."

"And we'll help you. The Sailor Scouts work together." Usagi encouraged.

I nodded. "I guess I'll give it a go."

As Usagi and Minako cheered, I couldn't help but smile along with them.

But I still wondered: What exactly had I gotten myself into?

**Yo! I know this is short-ish, but it seemed like a good place to end.  
Thanks for reading, now please review!**


End file.
